I'm Leaving
by S.equence
Summary: Neelant song fic.


I'm Leaving…

Neelant song fic.

I'm Leaving On a Jet Plane by Chantal Kreviazuk, song originally by John Denver.

I don't own anything.

_All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'  
It's early morn  
The taxi's waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome  
I could die_

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Because I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
Ev'ry place I go, I'll think of you  
Ev'ry song I sing, I'll sing for you  
When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Because I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time  
Let me kiss you  
Then close your eyes  
I'll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times, I won't have to say

Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Because I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

Words and music by John Denver

Neela came out of the room in her bathrobe. Her face was streaked and wet with tears. Today was the day Michael left. He was going back to Iraq. She was so distraught. Why didn't he want to stay with her? Didn't she need him as much as those people did? Did he not love her? There was a word for it, but she was too upset to think of it. She had slept poorly the night before, but Michael had seemed undisturbed by her tossing, turning and sobbing. He wanted a good night sleep for the long flight to Iraq. Had they even done anything special last night? It could have been there last **night _together._** Didn't he realize these things? Neela breathed shakily and wiped her face.

Michael looked upon her sad, troubled face with an amazing regret. He wouldn't turn back. He had made up his mind. He was going back, even if it meant _leaving** her.**_ She was so angry. Why had she gotten angry? Didn't she see that people needed help? How full of herself was she? But it was wrong to think she was being selfish. She loved him, and this was not the treatment she expected or deserved. He sighed and walked over and enveloped her in a huge hug. He kissed the top of her head passionately after a few moments.

Neela struggled to find a place to situate her hands. This was awkward. Head hung low, she sobbed into his chest and shook with emotion.

He stroked her hair and his arms broke the embrace. He stepped away and struggled to catch her eye. He hugged her again. Now it was too casual, too forceful. He frowned regretfully and tipped up her chin. His eyes were watery with remorse.

She turned away in a fit but he closed his arms around her neck, her back pressed against his chest. She tipped her head back, eyes closed and he kissed her in the most passionate way, the most passionate he had ever delivered. His army uniform no longer felt rough and horrid. It felt soft and just right. As she turned Neela gave him a small half smile and reverted her eyes. A horn had begun to beep repeatedly down the stairs at the road and Neela sighed. She shuddered slightly, "I guess this is goodbye. But…," She ended regretfully as her voice cracked.

"But, what?" Michael asked, holding her at arms length.

"Oh, what if I never see you again?"

"Neela, don't think like that. I'm not fighting. I'm safe." He stroked her hair with his finger tips and let go. He stepped back and turned toward the door. Rain pounded the windows. Neela sobbed a loud outcry and let it hang in the air. The screen door slammed shut and she ran at it. She let it bang behind her. Michael was already at the car. She ran into his arms, engulfed in sobs, until finally he shoved her regretfully and softly away and climbed into the cab. She stood crunched up and anxious looking him in the eye which such sadness until the cab drove out of sight. She didn't wave nor smile and when she got inside her hair was drenched.

Tears streaked Michael's face once on the plane and out of desperation he fell asleep and dreamed of her.


End file.
